Midnight Show
by FeelMyBones
Summary: What happens when Tommy takes Jude out to a secluded place outside of town for a romantic evening under the stars? A oneshot to the song Midnight Show by The Killers, set roughly 2 years after Jude's 18th.


A/N: Alright, so here's a oneshot to the song Midnight Show by The Killers (the greatest band on the planet). If you are easily offended by adult content, this isn't the oneshot for you. I spent alot of time...and I mean **ALOT** of time writing this is, and I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out. So, if you take the time to read this long thing, and you like it, I'd appreciate it if you left some feedback. Oh, and if you favorite it, but don't comment, I will know, and that just kind of annoys me. If you like it **that** much, please leave some feedback because feedback is love. And before I forget, props to DM for reading this and helping me out and all of that. You rock :)

The key to this fic:

normal text present  
_italic text_ flashback  
**bold text** lyrics

The rain fell from furiously from the sky and beat down against the glass on the windshield of my car. The wall of rain was almost blinding, but it didn't matter. Not anymore anyways. I could drive this car off a bridge, and none of it would matter. The inside of the car was completely silent, and the sound of the rain beating against the outside seemed to be amplified. My grip on the steering wheel tightened and I glanced up at the rear view mirror, a slight feeling of relief washing over me when I didn't see any head lights behind me. I took a deep breath and my stomach turned as the air flowed through my nostrils. I leaned my face down slightly and smelt the collar of my shirt, my stomach turning once again when I realized that the smell of her perfume still lingered on the material.

**I know what you want**

_I glanced over at her and grinned as I drove my car on the old, dirt road that lead to the spot outside of town that I'd been planning to take her to for quite some time. She must have seen my smile because she reached over and took my hand in hers, the contact sending chills down my spine. Playing my good boyfriend role, I took her hand and linked our fingers together, all while looking over at her and giving her my best loving smile. She returned the smile, just like she always dids and squeezed my hand lightly. "Where are we going?" her voice broke through the silence, and I looked over at her with a devilish grin on my face._

**I'm gonna take you to a midnight show tonight**

"_You'll see" I responded and the smile that was on her face turned into a frown. "Tommy" she whined out my name and I held back the cringe I felt coming on. Instead, I looked over at her and smiled playfully. "Patience is a virtue darlin'" I said with a slight drawl on the last word and she just rolled her eyes at me. A few minutes of silence passed as the car made its way through the dark road and I caught Jude stealing glances at me every once in a while. I couldn't help but grin when I thought about how she really had no idea where we are going. I don't imagine she could even begin to imagine what we'd be doing tonight, not completely anyways. "Seriously Tommy, where are we going?" she asked again._

**If you can keep a secret**

_I glanced out at the road to make sure there were no obstacles before I leaned in close to her, making sure that my hot breath hit her ear. "It's a secret" I whispered huskily as I moved my lips to her neck and sucked lightly on her skin for a moment, grinning even wider when I felt her shiver under my touch. This girl was putty in my hands, and would probably follow me anywhere I wanted to take her. I laughed to myself at that thought. She whimpered softly as I pulled my head back and I sat up in my seat and looked back out on the road, that devilish grin still gracing my lips. "So am I going to like this secret?" she asked in nearly a whisper and I just looked innocently over at her and shrugged my shoulders lightly. I wanted to laugh out loud at her question, but I couldn't do that without her thinking I was insane. I'd get to laugh soon enough. "No fair Quincy" she said, trying to act like she was mad at me as she folded her delicate little arms across her chest and slouched down in her seat. I knew she wasn't mad. She was always bad at acting, especially when it came to me. I pulled the car up to the secluded location that I'd picked out for our evening together and killed the engine. Turning slightly in my seat, I looked over at her with a lazy grin._

**I've got a blanket in the back seat on my mind**

_Wordlessly, I reached in the back seat and retrieved the soft, light blue blanket I'd put back there before I picked her up and she raised a brow at me. "A blanket, Quincy?" she asked curiously and I flashed her my lady killing smile. "I wouldn't want my girl to sit on the cold, dirty ground" I offered and she seemed satisfied with that response. I quickly got out of the car and made my way to her side of the car, opening the door, and sticking my hand out to her. She smiled up at me and put her small hand in mine as she got up out of the car. "You're such a gentleman tonight" she said playfully, putting her hand on my chest and I just smiled at her again and leaned in close, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Anything for my girl" I whispered against her lips as I reached down and took her hand in mine. "Come on" I said as I pulled back and tugged her along with me._

**And a little place that sits beneath the sky**

_After walking a short distance, hand in hand, we finally came to the small patch of grass encircled by tall, green trees. Turning to her, I smiled and she looked around our surroundings with a huge smile on her face, obviously impressed by the scenery. I knew she would be. She turned to me with that smile still plastered across her face, and I couldn't help but smile back. That's always been a weakness of mine, her smile. Releasing her hand from mine, I walked over to the patch of grass and spread the blanket out on the ground before I sat down and smiled up at her. "Care to join me?" I asked with a grin and she nodded silently as she walked over and sat down next to me. As if we were programmed to do it, she scooted closer to me and my arm went around her shoulder as I pulled her even closer, like I'd done thousands of times. She laid her head on my shoulder and as if they were being drawn by a magnet, my lips went to the top of her head, and I kissed her golden hair gently as we looked out on the setting sun._

**She turned her face to speak**

_She turned her head up at me and gazed at me with those blue eyes of hers that I've never been able to resist. She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but I stopped her, capturing her lips with mine and kissing her passionately. She responded almost instantly to my kiss and brought her soft hand to my slightly scruffy cheek. I'd always thought that as long as she let me do that, that we'd be okay. The world would be a perfect place. After a few moments, she pulled back enough to look into my eyes again, her hand still on my cheek. "I love you Tommy"_

**But no one heard her cry**

'_I love you Tommy'_ her words played over in my head and I gripped the steering wheel tighter, tired of her broken, hallow promises. Every time she said those words, her blue eyes sparkled at me and my heart would skip a beat. And every time she was close to me, I'd get butterflies in my stomach like I was some 13 year old boy, and she was the girl next door that I'd been crushing on my whole life. I close my eyes and shook my head of those thoughts. No, Tom. No. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and felt the car shift slightly beneath me as it accelerated.

**Drive faster boy**

The rain came down even harder and I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal even more as my car sped over the now muddy road. I was driving recklessly at this point, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to get the hell out of where I was, not only physically, but mentally. I needed to move on.

**Drive faster boy**

"_I love you too Jude, more than you'll ever know" I whispered against her lips as I kissed her again, never able to get enough of the way they tasted. Our lips moved in sync against each other and I turned my body slightly to face her, putting my other arm around her in the process, and pulling her slim frame closer to mine. My lungs burned, and I'm sure hers did too because she was the first to pull away. She struggled for air a moment and just looked into my eyes. The sun had gone down, and her hair shone in the moonlight. I smiled at her and brought my hand to caress her soft, slightly chilled skin. "You're so beautiful" I said softly as I leaned in and kissed her again._

**I know there's a hope**

_The intensity and passion flaring between us increased with each kiss, and I managed to situate us so that we were both lying on our sides, facing each other. My lips didn't leave hers once and I slipped my tongue out of my mouth, softly running it along her bottom lip as I asked for access to more of her. I wanted to taste and feel every inch of her, wanted to mark her as mine. With a soft moan, she parted her lips and I didn't hesitate in sliding my tongue inside her mouth and hungrily ravishing every inch. She moved her tongue against mine, and I swiftly pulled her body against me, letting her feel the erection that was forming in my pants. I grinned into our kiss when I heard her moan from the contact and I moved my hands under the back of her shirt, massaging her lower back slowly, pressing my calloused fingers into her soft skin as I continued my assault on her mouth. I moved my mouth away from hers and connected my lips to her neck, kissing, and sucking lightly at her skin as I stopped massaging her back and moved my hands to the hem of her shirt. "Tommy" she breathed out as I nibbled gently on her neck. "We can't do this here…someone might see" she said breathlessly and I lifted my head and looked down at her for a moment before kissing her lips softly. "There's nobody here but us baby" I whispered huskily against her lips._

**There's too many people trying to help me cope**

_Almost as soon as I'd said those words, her lips were on mine again and I flipped her so that I was now hovering over her, completely in control of the situation. Swiftly, I moved my hands down to the hem of her shirt and I lifted the thin material over her head and carelessly tossed it to the side, her bra following seconds later. I sat up, with both of my knees on either side of her waist, and put my hands just above the waist of the skirt she was wearing. Slowly, I moved my hands up her naked torso, pressing my fingers gently into her skin as I made my way to her pale breasts. She gasped as I firmly took each one into my hands and massaged her soft skin, gently at first, but firmer as I progressed. I leaned in and took her left breast into my mouth, causing a moan to escape her lips as I worked her hardening nipple with my tongue, still working her right breast with my hand. She moved her fingers to my hair and I glanced up at her, smirking when her mouth was open wide and her eyes were closed tight. She whimpered softly as I removed my mouth from her breast, but squirmed under me a little when I connected my lips to the skin around her navel. I flicked my tongue out of my mouth and swirled it around on the skin above her skirt._

**You got a real short skirt**

_I moved my hand down to her leg, right above her knee, and slowly slid it under her skirt. I brushed my fingers teasingly against her center and she bucked her hips at me in response. She grabbed my face in her hands and pulled my lips back up to hers as she moved her hands to the hem of my shirt. She pulled away from the kiss briefly, and I lifted my arms over my head so that she could easily rid me of it. She ran her fingers over my bare torso, digging her nails lightly into my skin and the tension in my pants grew in response to the contact. She leaned in and started to kiss my neck and my eyes closed for a brief moment before I opened them and leaned down to capture her lips with mine, taking control of the situation once again. _

**I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah, yeah**

_My hands traveled down to the zipper of Jude's skirt and I slid it down, her skirt following suit until she was left in nothing but her lacy, black panties. She followed my lead and quickly unbuckled the belt around my waist and moved her fingers to the button and zipper of my jeans. She slowly slid the material down, brushing her fingers against the erection in my boxer briefs as she did and I moaned, wanting more of her and wanting it soon. _

**We were just in time**

_Within seconds, I kicked my pants off to the side and moved my hands to the waist band of her panties, and I quickly pulled them off of her, leaving her completely exposed. I looked down at her naked body and licked my lips before I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You're so beautiful" I whispered huskily before I kissed her with more passion. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms around my naked torso, pulling my chest against hers. I moved my hand to her thigh and gently massaged her skin as I made my way up her leg until I reached my destination. I slowly and lightly ran my finger along her lips and she arched her back, begging me to go further. A light grin played at the corner of my lips as I obliged her and brushed my finger against her enlarged clit. "Tommy" she breathed out my name and dug her nails firmly into my back._

**Let me take a little more off your mind**

_I trailed my middle and index fingers down to her slit and quickly slid them inside of her, pressing my thumb down on her clit and she moaned rather loudly. I began pumping my fingers in and out of her at a relatively fast pace, watching as she bucked her hips against my fingers and groped at the blanket beneath her. I felt her start to tighten around me, and quickly withdrew my fingers from inside of her with a devilish grin on my face. Lifting her head, she glared down at me and let out a frustrated huff. I leaned in close to her and kissed her softly, yet deeply at the same time. "We've got all night" I whispered against her soft lips. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes and swiftly moved her hands to the waist band of my black boxer briefs, quickly tugging them down. "But I want you now" she whispered seductively as she kissed my lips hard and wrapped her hand around my hard length, eliciting a moan from deep inside my throat. My eyes fluttered closed and my head fell back limply as she moved her guitar calloused fingers up and down my erection, sending sensations all through my body. Regaining my composure, I snapped my eyes open and firmly grasped her small wrist in my hand, ceasing her actions. She looked up at me and I pressed my lips firmly against hers, quickly taking the opportunity to slide my tongue in her mouth and kiss her thoroughly. I reached over and blindly groped for my pants, reaching in the pocket when I found them, and retrieving a condom. I took the foil wrapper in my hands and tore it open, taking the condom out and rolling it down over my penis. Once I was sheathed, I put my hands on her knees and spread her legs open as I positioned myself at her entrance, slowly brushing the tip of my penis against her. "Oh god" she breathed out as she reached up and ran her hands down my chest, digging her nails slightly into my skin._

_She gasped as I entered her, and I was still for a moment, taking in the feeling of being inside of her before I slowly started moving my hips against hers. It didn't take her long to react and start moving her hips along to the rhythm I was setting for us. I leaned down and kissed her lips passionately, moving faster and harder against her with each thrust. Moaning into my mouth, she wrapped her leg around my hips and urged me to go deeper inside of her, which I gladly did, filling her completely with each thrust. I pulled myself completely out of her and pushed myself all the way back in to her, swallowing each of her moans as I did and I could feel her starting to tighten around me. "Oh god…Tommy" she breathed out as she broke our kiss and I grinned to myself when she said my name, knowing she was mine at that moment. With a few more thrusts, I felt Jude's walls tighten around me and her body shook beneath me as I brought her to her climax. She called out my name and raked her nails down my back as she came down from her pleasure high, and I knew that I'd be coming soon. With a few more short thrusts, my stomach muscles contracted and pleasure coursed through my whole body as I reached my own climax, spilling into the condom and calling out her name._

**There's something in my head**

_I eased myself out of her and rolled over to her side, laying flat on my back. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional cricket and our gasps for breath. After I'd managed to regain my breath, I carefully removed the condom from myself, tied the end of it, and shoved it in the pocket of my jeans. I turned over on my side, propping myself up with my elbow and smiled down at Jude. Her eyes were closed and her naked, sweat-coated body glistened in the moonlight and I couldn't help but think about how breathtakingly beautiful she was. I reached down and wiped a piece of damp hair away from her forehead and she opened her blue eyes and looked up at me. It sounds crazy, but every time I looked into those eyes of hers, I could see the person that I should be, the person that with her, I was on my way to becoming. I wasn't some screwed up 27 year old guy with a dark past. I was just Tommy, and she was Jude. My Jude._

**Somewhere in the back said we were such a good thing**

_I lifted my head off of the hand that was propping it up and put my arms around her, pulling her body against mine. Her small arms snaked around my torso and she laid her head against my chest, right above my heart. I felt her lips brush against my skin and I buried my face in her golden locks, taking in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. "I love you Tommy" she whispered against my skin and my heart skipped a beat, like it always did when she said those words to me. "I love you too" I responded, almost involuntarily as I wrapped my arms tighter around her. _

**We were such a good thing**

_We laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of us needed to say anything. She turned her head to the side and looked up at the starry night sky and I just continued to hold her body close to mine, resting my chin on the top of her head. I traced small circles on her back with my fingertips and closed my eyes. I wanted to take all of this in, wanted to forever engrain how it felt to hold her like this in my memory. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and without her, well, I don't know where I would have ended up. "Tommy" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes and moved my head slightly to look down at her. "Hmm?" I responded and she pointed up at the sky. I turned my head up and smiled when I saw a shooting star. "Make a wish" she whispered to me as she closed her eyes._

**Make it go away without a word**

_I closed my eyes and held her a little closer. I wished that we could stay like this forever, just me and her. I wished that the almost unbearable amount of love that I felt would her would never fade, and most of all, I wished that I'd always be the only man she'd ever love, and the only man she'd ever need to make her happy. I opened my eyes and found her staring up at me with a grin on her face. "What?" I asked her curiously and she just shook her head. "What did you wish for?" she asked me in a whisper. "Why do you want to know?" I asked her playfully and she put index finger on my chest and started tracing imaginary lines. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I can help make your wish come true" she said as she smiled up at me. "Not all wishes come true" I said seriously and she gave me a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and I just flashed her a smile and kissed her forehead softly. "Nothing sweetheart, I love you" I whispered against her skin and she was satisfied with that answer. _

**But promise me you'll stay and fix these things I've heard**

The silence became unbearable, so I reached down and turned on the radio. A decent song came on and I was beginning to think that maybe it'd help take my mind off of her. I pushed all of the thoughts out of my head and focused on the song. It had a pretty decent beat, and the lyrics weren't terrible. I'd never produce something that awful, but I only work with the best. Then something came on the radio that I would produce… something that I did produce. Jude's angelic voice filled the car and I closed my eyes, not caring that I was driving. The song was about us. Hell, they all were, but this one was different. This one was about how much she loved me and couldn't imagine her life without me in it. Unable to handle it anymore, I reached down and switched the station. I'd had enough of her and those lies. My eyes widened when I heard what was coming from the station I'd switched to.

**Make it go away**

"Twenty year old Instant Star Jude Harrison's body was found about 100 miles out of Toronto 2 hours ago. Possible suspects and cause of death are yet to be determined." I could almost feel a physical pain in my chest when I heard those words, and I couldn't help but wonder: how did the press get that news so fast? The guy on the radio kept talking about Jude's career, how she won Instant Star and went on to be one of Canada's top singers, and even though it hurt like hell to hear it all and think about how lucky I was to be there from the beginning, I just couldn't turn away. It's like when you see a car accident. The gorier it is, the harder it is to turn your head and keep driving. "Two years ago, she hooked up with ex boy bander turned super producer Tommy Quincy, and the two were inseparable since." I sudden jolt of anger rushed through me and I violently reached down and turned off the radio. I'd rather be left alone to my thoughts then to be ripped apart by some stranger on the radio. The rain cleared up a little bit, making it easier to see the dark road in front of me and I pressed my foot harder still on the gas pedal.

**Drive faster boy**

Jude was dead. My girlfriend was dead. The love of my life and my only reason to live was dead. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes and blinked furiously a few times, trying to send them back to where they came from. I wasn't going to cry. Crying would be weak, and I was definitely not weak.

**A crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl**

_As we just laid there in each other's arms underneath the stars, my thoughts were racing. There were so many unanswered questions that I needed the answers to. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know, but I needed to. "Jude" I said softly and she turned her sparkling blue eyes up at me, not bothering to say a thing. I took a deep breath and looked her straight in those eyes. "Why did you cheat on me?" I asked her softly, but still firmly and she turned her gaze away from mine. She was silent for a few moments, as if she was debating on what her answer would be. "I didn't cheat on you Tommy" she finally said and I could feel my anger building up inside of me. I removed my arms from around her and sat up, running my hands through my hair. I heard her sigh and felt her weight shift beside me as she sat up. She put her hand on my shoulder and I glared over at her with cold eyes. "I saw you. I fucking saw you!" I yelled in a tone I'd never used with her and her eyes widened. She took her small hand away from my shoulder and looked down. We sat in silence for a while and I didn't look over at her once. I couldn't bring myself to, because one look at her all pathetic and sad would probably make me want to take her in my arms and make this all go away. "What did you see?" her small voice broke through the silence and I glared over at her._

**With jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls**

"_It doesn't matter what I saw Jude. You cheated on me like some little slut!" I yelled and she closed her eyes, not saying a word. "And you don't even care" I added bitterly as I glared down at her. How could she be so unresponsive and unaffected? It killed me when I walked in and saw her with that guy, it still does. "I'm sorry, Tommy" she said and I scoffed. "Right, you're only sorry because you got caught" I spat out bitterly and she winced. "How could you do this Jude? After everything we've been through?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly and she turned her head and looked away. "I gave you everything Jude. I gave you the world, and you gave me this" I said harshly and she looked over at me with sad eyes. "It was a mistake" she replied softly and my gaze grew colder. "I love you Tommy" she said as she looked up and into my eyes and I shook my head. "You don't. You don't give a shit about me you…you little whore!" I yelled as I reached up and slapped her across her face._

**I took my baby's breath**

_Her eyes widened and she just started at me completely in shock for a long moment. I'd never touched her like that before, never even thought about it, and when it registered in her mind what had just happened, tears started pouring from her eyes and she slowly brought her hand up to her cheek. "What the fuck are you crying for? Huh?" I demanded and she jumped slightly. "That is not even close to the pain you've caused me!" I yelled and she tried to sniff back her tears. "T-Tommy…please" she breathed out. _

**Beneath the chandelier of stars and atmosphere**

_Her tear stained cheeks shimmered under the moonlight and I turned my head away for a moment, unable to look at her without wanting to reach over and wipe them away. I couldn't do that. I couldn't lose my edge. With a deep breath I turned my head and looked at her with cold eyes again. "You killed me Jude. You ripped out my heart, and I can't ever get that back again" I said firmly and she looked away from my strong gaze. I shifted my body so that I was kneeling in front of her on my knees, looking down at her. "But it's okay baby" I said softly with a grin as I moved my hand to her cheek, gently stroking her skin. She winced at my touch and looked up at me with fear and confusion in her eyes. "Because now" I trailed my hand down her cheek and to her neck. "I'm going to kill you" I said as I firmly wrapped my large hands around her small neck. Her eyes widened as fresh tears fell and she brought her little hands up to mine, trying to pry them away. "Tommy" she croaked out and I tightened my grip around her neck and her body moved beneath me, trying to break free of my hold. She looked up at me, begging me with her eyes to stop and I just grinned at her._

**And watched her disappear**

_It felt good to have this much power over her like she'd had over me for the past four years. She struggled violently to release herself from my hold, but she wasn't strong enough to break it. "Please" she breathed out almost inaudibly and my grip grew tighter still. "I'm sorry Jude, but this is the only way. If I can't have you all to myself, no one can" I said as I squeezed the life out of her small frame. Not long after that, her lifeless body went limp and I removed my hands from around her neck, watching as she fell to the cold ground. _

**Into the midnight show**

_I just stayed in that position for a while, looking down at her body. I'd actually done it. I killed the love of my life, and it felt good. A grin spread across my lips and I looked up at the night sky, recalling our moment together not so long ago. "Looks like I got my wish" I said out loud as I looked back down at her body and stood up._

**If you can keep a secret**

I pulled my car into the driveway of our…my home, killed the engine, and got out. I made my way to the front door and opened it, walking inside and throwing my keys to some unknown destination. I made my way over to the fireplace and picked up a frame from on top of the mantle, grinning when I looked down at the picture of me and Jude. I gently ran my index finger over her smiling face, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory. We were always so happy together. A single tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek until it landed on the glass of the frame. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, but she was the one who had to go and mess that all up, and I couldn't have that. If she couldn't be mind, she couldn't belong to anyone. She was my girl.

**If you can keep a secret**

I put the picture down and walked over to the couch, taking a seat and turning on the TV in front of me. I flipped through the channels, not really paying much attention to what was on. I didn't care, I just couldn't take the silence. The doorbell rang and I knew it was probably the police coming to tell me about my girlfriend's death. It was time for me to play the sad boyfriend role. I couldn't let my little secret get out.

-end-


End file.
